Is This The End?
by JessRobStar
Summary: Is this really the end? After all they'd been through together? Is this it? Will they come back together in the end? What will happen that changes everything? Set towards the end of 'The Break Up' Will be Multi-Chapters R&R!
1. Goodbye

So a lot of this is just dialog from Glee season 4's 'The break up' but it will have its own plot line, and will move in a different direction.

Chapter 1

Rachel

"I just needed time to think" Finn says looking away.

"You had four months! I hated you for what you did to me at that train station" I say pacing towards him anger filling me.

"Just trying to help" Finn says quietly.

"I hated you" I say. Finn just looks at me hurt as we stand there in silence.

"But when I got to New York I thought how much you love me, and how hard that must have been for you, and I thought" this is what a man looks like" I say emphasising my point with my hands, as Finn stands there, hurt, statue like.

"This is how a man loves" I add.

"But you not telling me where you were for four months, and sneaking out at sunrise, without saying goodbye. That's not being a man Finn" I say as Finn walks away from me so I couldn't see his reaction.

"I'm trying to give you your freedom!" Finn says turning around anger in his voice.

"I don't need you to give me my freedom! I am a grown women, I don't need you to hide from me, to keep me from doing what is right for me" I say.

"Like that Brody guy?" Finn says jealousy in his voice.

"I didn't do Brody okay?" I say disgust clear in my voice.

"and don't you think I would have preferred to be with you" I say pointing to Finn.

"Didn't you say he was on Broadway right? He has like 3% body fat. Who am I? I barely even graduated high school! My life has absolutely no direction" Finn says turning around, hurt filling his voice.

"Don't you get it? No matter how rich and famous, I get or successful I become. When it comes to you, I'm always going to be that moon eyed girl who freaked you out at our first glee rehearsal" I say walking towards Finn.

"You were the first boy who made me feel loved and sexy and visible" I say tears streaming down my face.

"You are my first love" I say remembering some of our times together.

"And I want more than anything for you to be my last" I say tears continuing down my face.

"But I can't do this anymore" I say shaking my head.

"At least not now" I say, Finn looks at me hurt.

We're done" I say. The words felt alien on my tongue. Finn looks at me hurt as I begin to walk out of the room. "Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won" Finn sings walking towards me, I turn around tears streaming down my face. "So I took what's mine by eternal right. Took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care" Finn sings moving towards centre stage, I follow close behind him.

"You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when, my heart was blinded by you" Finn sings his voice improved since nationals. "I've kissed your lips and held your hand. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you" Finn sings pointing at me.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me" Finn sings as I join in. A tear falls down Finn's cheek, he never cried, but I guess that's because he's a man. So it was kind of cute. "I am a dreamer and when I wake, you can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. And as you move on, remember me, remember us and all we used to be" Finn sings pacing the stage. "I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while. I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you" Finn and I chorus looking deep into each other's eyes. The song fitting beautifully what message Finn wants to get across, and well I joined in because well I love singing, and I need to just sing again, no strings attached, not being judged by voice, just singing my heart out. I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine, and I love you, I swear that's true. I cannot live without you" Finn sings so much hurt in his voice; I never wanted to see Finn hurt, especially not because of me.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me" Finn sings another tear falling down his face. "I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow" Finn sings. A tear falls down my cheek.

"Goodbye my lover" Finn says giving me a bunch of red tulips and walking off.

So what did you think? I absolutely had to write something about 'The Break up' I mean it was so sad! I cried! Anyway please review? Another chapter is on the way, so expect that tomorrow maybe?


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2

Rachel

As I leave the auditorium I head to the glee club classroom, hoping to find none other than the new directions, and maybe the chance to meet some of the new kids. I walk in there and see Mr Schue writing on the white board the theme for the week. LOVE SONGS.

I smile. "Rachel" Tina squeals running up to me, and giving me a major hug. Mr Schue turns around and smiles at me, giving me a nice warm hug. "Good to see you Rachel" he says smiling.

"Sam, Blaine and Artie come over as Blaine and Sam give me nice warm hugs. I look over at Brittany.

"Britt. Sugar, Joe. Hope you guys are keeping the newbies in line" I say walking over to then giving them hugs. "Rachel, these are the newbies Wade, Marley and Jake" Mr Schue says pointing them out. "Great to have you on our side Wade" I say shaking his hand.

"Unique" Wade says smiling. I nod looking over at Marley and Jake, and you can easily tell the connection between the two of them. "I'm Marley" Marley says.

"She's our new soloist" Sam whispers in my ear. I nod smiling warmly at Marley.

"This is Jake. Pucks brother" Mr Schue says. I look over at him and smile, I missed Puck.

"Half-brother" Jake says shaking my hand.

"Noah was a great guy, I hope you'll turn out to be just as amazing as he is" I say smiling. Jake nods casually. "Since you're here Rachel, maybe you can help us with this week's assignment" Mr Schue says smiling. "Well a love song needs to be sung from the heart. Make us feel what you're feeling" I say calmly. "When I was in New Directions, we all well, we all had our relationship troubles. Such as love triangles, heartbreak, broken hearts, or just plain and lovely love. I assume Mr Schue will let you sing heartbreak songs?" I say looking over at Mr Schue questionably who nods smiling.

"Okay, but remember to sing from your soul" I say smiling, it was somewhat weird to be directing the Glee club. "I'll give you an example of a song" I say Mr Schue nods and just then Finn walks through the door. "Finn! Great to see you man, Rachel's about to show us a number, so take a seat" Mr Schue says. Finn looks at me with hurt in his eyes and walks off greeting all the new directions members. "Hey Tina and Marley, can you help with this number?" I ask. Marley and Tina both look at each other and nod. I grab three stools and sit down in between Marley and Tina. I whisper the song in their ear and they smile. "Uh, this song is dedicated to Finn" I say sadly. Finn looks up at me, hurt in his eyes. "If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way" I sing. Finn looks at me anxiously, he was fidgeting with his hands, the rest of the glee club look at me intently listening with enjoyment. "And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm." Tina, Marley and I chorus. Memories come flooding back, our first date, when he proposed. I loved him so much. "Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need" I sing hitting every note perfectly. I lookout into the distance as tears fall down my cheek. I look over at Finn, pure hurt in his eyes. "And I will always love you. I will always love you" Tina and Marley sing. I look over at Finn as the instrumental part starts going. I get up and hold Finn's hands in mine. I give him a kiss on the cheek and head back to the stool. I wait for the instrumental bit to finish. "I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you've dreamed of" Marley sings and I hear just how good her voice is, I mean sure it's not as good as mine, but still she has an amazing voice and with some training it will be amazing. "And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love" Tina and I sing as I point at Finn. "And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you." I sing tears streaming down my face.

The new directions look at me obviously impressed. "You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you" I sing finishing the song. All of new directions clap, and Finn just looks at me sadly.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Catch up is in place" I say smiling.

"Yeah definitely, how long are you staying?" Sam asks. I shrug.

"I'm on break for the next three weeks, so I'll probably spend two or so weeks here and the last week in New York. Kurt I think's coming down tomorrow? And Quinn, Santana and Mercedes are coming down next week so that's going to be great" I say smiling. The New Directions have the biggest smiles on their faces. "You guys free tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yeah. My place." Artie says smiling. We all agree including Finn so that was going to be great. I walk out with Finn seeing as we needed to talk, when I hear Tina say "She looks gorgeous! That makeover is amazing!" a smile spreads across my lips. Finn and I head for the auditorium to talk .

"That was an amazing song, Rachel!" Finn says enthusiastically. I just shrug acting like I have no care in the world. "And I'll always love you too Rachel" Finn says taking a seat on the stool near him. I sit down next to him, unsure of what to say, what can I say.

"I'll see you at the party then Rachel" Finn says standing up and giving me a nice warm hug as I follow behind him having one thought in mind.

_Tomorrow Night was going to be interesting. _

**So what did you think? Sorry I took so long to update, I wanted a song in this chapter and couldn't think of a good enough song. But anyway review?**


End file.
